bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaede Ikuto
Kaede Ikuto 'is Quincy girlwho lives in kagamino City training with his master Ryu and Daisuke Yagami. Appearance Kaede's hairstyle appears as though she simply rolled out of bed and tied her hair back. When let loose, the strands reach her shoulder blades. Her hair is a very dark violet color, sometimes appearing as pure black. When tied, those long strands appear to stick out in a variety of uncared direction, despite the effects of gravity. Her bangs loosen and frame her face nicely. Her skin in a light peach color, and her hazel eyes are almond shape. They normally shift from a soft brown to an emerald green hue. She stands around 5'8" which is rather tall for a Japanese woman. She has a very fit body, full of curves, with an average bust for an anime character, though certainly large for a normal woman. She tends to hide those curves with baggy, masculine clothes when in her own comfort zone. However, when at work as a teacher, or out for a special occasion, her feminine side does tend to sneak itself out. Her Quincy uniform is a bit unique, as it does not appear as the normal solid white color. It takes a more light violet color, the robes less appearing as a fitted, high colored tunic and more of a unique old style kenpo martial arts uniform. She wears a black body suit, long sleeved. Over that, she wears white undershirt, skin tight, that stops just above her breast line. A light violet colored robe, modified slightly, with the sleeves cut at certain portions; once at the shoulder, though continuing from mid-bicep all the way to her fingers, worn as cloth protection for her forearms. Around her midsection holds a fairly large and thick pink ribbon, which keeps her robe fastened tightly in place. Similar in color to her robes are the boots she wears that reach halfway up her shins. 'Personality She has somewhat of a tomboyish persona, but does appear to have some feminine side to her. While she does tend to dress in a more masculine fashion in a more comfortable setting; slacks with a long sleeve button down shirt, normally unbuttoned, with an undershirt, she does not fray from dressing up, or dressing like any other woman when need be. She has a subconscious preference to befriend boys rather than other girls. She does tend to tease people in a rather childish form, similar to how men antagonize one another between friends. Her dialect is also heavily masculine. She can become very competitive, and has a love for all sorts of physical activities. She can act childish in such competitive situations, in which a loss would certainly bring out a reluctant feminine side. Other things that would bring out her feminine side would be the result of being hit on, groped, or other such things that would normally piss a off a woman, which would also result in physical abuse by Kaede. She is a strong believer of altruism; a selfless concern for the welfare of others. She has a strong focus on wanting to help others without any sort of reward. She gives credit where credit is due; not unfairly glorifying herself. Kaede has a strong sense of humility; the quality of being humble: modest, not proud, doing something out of the goodness of her heart, not for herself. She is strongly faithful to promises, no matter how big or small they may be. She refrains from despair and the ability to confront fear and uncertainty, or intimidation. She is a bit shy in accordance to her own body and feelings. While she jokes like anyone else, she does have a low self-esteem, and is a fairly clumsy person. These clumsy tendencies throughout her life had most likely been the result of her low self esteem, and more likely than not, helped to mold the masculine persona she's well known for. In accordance to spirituality, in relation to Arrancar and Shinigami, she holds no real harbor against Shinigami. Despite the past, she is a very optimistic individual. As such, she tends to look on the brighter side of things, hoping that one day Shinigami and Quincy can stand together in hopes to help protect humanity and souls alike. During a fight, she tends to rely less on power and more on speed and tactics. Not being the most powerful of the litter, yet agile like a cat, and quick/smart like a fox, she attempts to read her opponents rather than head in, guns blazing, or arrows firing in this case. She relies heavily upon her own speed and knowledge of Ginto rather than her bow and arrow skills. Her skills with those silver tubes are far greater than her marksmanship, and as such, tends to keep herself a fair distance away. Despite being well fit and well knowledge in combat for a human, when fighting a hollow, she is not as greatly skilled as one of the far more known Quincy, or even that of a Shinigami. 'History' 'Powers & Abilities' Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Quincy